


Why won’t you answer me?

by sublimevoide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Language, Rambling, Self-Hatred, ranting, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimevoide/pseuds/sublimevoide





	Why won’t you answer me?

 

Why do I even bother trying anymore.  Hell, why _am_  I even here?  I’ll never amount to be anything great.  I’m not made for fame like the stars you see on TV.  I’m not selfless like the everyday heros in our lives.  It’d probably be better if I _wasn’t_  here.  It’s not like you need me, anyhow.  
  
  
I’m selfish, greedy, lazy, narcissistic; _a mistake_ .  It’s stupid that I fool myself into thinking that it’ll get better, that _I’ll_ get better.  It never is, really.  This is me, my personality, my _DNA_.  If there’s a way to fix any of that, please, do tell.

 

Why does it hurt so much?  Why is it that every time you’re happy, I’m sad?  What in the _world_ did i do to deserve the choking ache buried in my chest?

 

You’re laughing, smiling.  I’m drowning in nothing.  You have them, I have the voices in my head. And they won’t _shut up_.

  
  
“ _Worthless waste of space."_  
  
“ _Why are you even here?  You’re useless to everyone, you know this._ ”  
  
“I hate you so fucking much!  Why can’t you be normal like everyone else?” 

“ _Quit being so over-dramatic._ ”

“ _You’re being a bitch, you know that?_ ”  
  


Is it true?  Am I really as shitty as they make me out to be?  Do you just feed me lies out of pity?

_  
Why wont anyone answer me?_


End file.
